


【望曦拂澄·O组21时】别碰我的领带

by Hanyuxuan8012



Category: Fandoms, 曦澄
Genre: M/M, 魔道祖师
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanyuxuan8012/pseuds/Hanyuxuan8012





	【望曦拂澄·O组21时】别碰我的领带

高大的写字楼，透明的玻璃泛着蓝光，隔绝的外界难耐的高温。炎炎夏日，钢筋水泥混凝土筑成的森林，也要抵挡不住这炎热温度。

写字楼里的人们忙碌的为生计发愁，魏无羡一边扣着衬衫扣子，一边挑着眉头路过。

蓝湛也真是的，非要他吧最后两颗扣子扣上，生怕别人多看上几眼。

嘴里哼着不知名的小调儿，受着公司员工的注目礼，魏大设计师笑的那叫个神采飞扬。

“魏哥，早啊！”聂怀桑从茶水间里探出了头来，端着一杯茶问候着。

“早早早，哎江澄呢？昨天师姐说他们事务所派他过来对接的？”魏无羡伸了个懒腰随意的问道。

聂怀桑愣了一下，没见着江律师过来啊？难不成因为他迟到了就错过了？

一想到今天差点迟到了，立马稍息立正站好道：“啊！我看到了！去了总裁办公室！”

干脆利落，一本正经的胡说八道…

魏无羡也没多想，道了声谢就坐了电梯去了蓝曦臣的办公室。

蓝氏集团，两位总裁，年轻才俊年少有为。雅正端方，姣姣君子。值得世界上所有的美好的词儿来赞美他们，特别是目前还是黄金单身汉的蓝曦臣。

炙手可热，公司这些个小姑娘一瞧见啊，心花怒放地恨不得扑上去。

江澄是这次拍过来对接律师，直接去总裁办公室也没什么问题。魏无羡也没多想，颠颠的走了过去。

“咳咳咳~”他敲了敲门：“蓝总裁，在么？”

“………”

屋内好像没什么声音，似乎没人在里面，魏无羡一会儿半天你等不到里面的人回应，摇了摇头吹着口哨走了。

“蓝曦臣………你…嗯……”

结实的肌肉弓出流利的线条，精瘦的腰身微微下压，圆润饱满的臀部高高抬起。幽深的小穴，两根手指并入，少许润滑液被挤了出来，湿湿嗒嗒的涂抹在小穴周围。

干净整洁的办公室，百叶窗透下来清透的阳光。迷乱色情的画面，让人血脉膨胀。

江澄身上被扒的还剩一条领带尚且挂在脖子上，熨烫笔直的西服裤子同内衣纠缠在一起掉在脚边儿。

他被扒的几乎一丝不挂，身后那人却穿戴整洁，连那斯文秀气的眼镜都不愿摘下来。

后穴被有技巧的按压着，江澄贴着门喘了几口粗气。

谁能想到，这办公室里正在发生着什么不堪入目的场景？

谁能找到，他江大律师向来是尖牙利嘴得理不饶人的，此时却被压的艹？刚刚魏无羡敲门时，身后那人还特意作怪的，往深处顶了顶，差点魅音外漏。

蓝曦臣推了推滑落的眼镜，他脸上带着往日里无差别的微笑，要是单单看他脸，必然不会把下身的事，跟上上面的这张脸联系起来。

江澄偏过头，脸色绯红，表情还带着不甘示弱的架势。他眼尾被刺激的微微泛了红，咬牙切齿的说道：“啊……蓝曦臣！你他妈……你他妈是故意的吧？别……嗯…你快点进来啊！”

像是故意惹他生气一般，蓝曦臣刁钻的手法冲着名单的那一点狠狠的碾压着。江澄被刺激的紧绷着身体，断断续续连一句完整的话都说不出来。

这不过才是开始………

“阿澄，你要是这么迫不及待的话。我可就来了哦……”

后穴被滚烫的硬硕之物抵住，江澄咬着牙，等他还没答应过来时那人居然一口气把整根都送了进去。

“阿澄……我怕你等不及了…”

柔软的肠壁包裹着坚挺的长矛，蓝曦臣按着江澄的腰，先是轻拢慢捻抹复挑，小心缓慢地送入。

刚才也确实是他急切了，又舍不得让江澄吃苦。现在只能缓缓地移进出，努力让江澄适应。

出发点是好的，但是被压着的那一人却并不觉得这是多么舒服的事情，反而这种慢速的抽插更像是另一种的折磨。

江澄难耐的咬了咬牙，原始的冲动正在吞噬着他尚存的理智。后穴的瘙痒这让他一点一点的丢掉廉耻，他急不可耐的想被狠狠地按着艹。

可是身后那人并没有感受到他的渴望，人就是小心翼翼的，生怕伤了他。

江澄忍无可忍，转过身，一巴掌拍掉，按在自己腰上的手。毫不客气的翻了个面，因为往下一推。

将蓝曦臣推倒在地，而他整个人则是是骑在胯上。那硬挺的巨物，瞬间捅到了最深处。

蓝曦臣有没有料到这人居然会如此主动，看着身上的人面色潮红，眼神中带着不甘，刚才那一下子跟是刺激的眼角都染了泪花。

他勾唇，斯条慢理地取下了金丝眼镜，眯着眼睛笑着说的道：“原来阿澄忍不住了呀……”

“啊………少废话……”江澄皱着眉，这一下子实在是太深了：“你…哈你快点……”

“快点什么？”蓝曦臣眯着眼，笑的一脸温柔，一双大手在他光滑结实的肌理上游走着，再高耸圆润的下身处流连忘返。

那么大的东西，停在里面不进不退，着实难受。江澄扭了扭腰肢，急切的希望蓝曦臣能给他更多。

他挺立的前端，可怜兮兮的冒着水，颤巍巍的一跳一跳希望有人来抚摸它，渴望着被狠狠揉捏。

蓝曦臣像是故意的一样，眼角带笑，稳坐泰山。江澄不得法，只得自己一前一后的动，换的小穴里的那物一进一出的，得到了慰藉。

这个姿势阳物进的很深，蓝曦臣面上风轻云淡，其实也忍得十分难受，光洁的额头上汗珠冒了出来，沾湿了垂落的刘海。

僵持啊不过一会儿，蓝曦臣实在受不了这样的浅尝即止。大手一捞把人抱在怀里，把一起淫乱魅惑之音尽数吞入腹中。

舌尖勾着舌尖共舞，留恋于唇齿之间淡淡的清甜，交换着的呼吸缠绵。攻城夺地的掠夺着彼此的气息，江澄被吻的神情迷乱，等他反应过来时，整个人人都被压在了透明的玻璃窗上。

窗外是百米高空，下面是车水马龙的繁华世界，这座写字楼不是最好的，旁边的高楼上，仔仔细细的看还能看到朦胧的人影。

要是有谁惊鸿一瞥，就能看到满室的春光。

“蓝曦臣……你…啊！”江澄不愿意，推着窗户想要挣脱，可身后被死死的钉住，那双大手更是握住了自己坚挺的前端。

蓝曦臣附身，叼住他的耳坠，手上的动做有技巧的捏按，在马眼处来回打着圈的触碰，下身也没闲着，快速的抽插带出淫乱的水声，润滑液被挤了出来浮成泡沫在小穴周围。

江澄难受的大口大口的喘息着，控制不住的声音从口中发出，玻璃窗被震动的框框作响，原始的运动带着甜美的爱情一起纠缠不清。

蓝曦臣发了狠的对着那一点横冲直撞，江澄被他顶的一句完整的画都说不出，手掌早就被领带绑住，浑身的着力点也就是那交合之处。

水声噗噗噗的叫嚣着，江澄眼角泛红，生理性泪水不受控制的往下滑落，嘴里含糊不清的不知道在说着什么。

“不……啊……不要……不行……太…啊……”

“不要什么？”

蓝曦臣叼着后颈的皮肤，强势的像个食肉动物，一手捏着胸前的红点，一手快速的撸动着小小澄。

斯文败类，衣冠禽兽，哪里有往日蓝总裁的风度。

江澄受着三重的刺激，大腿肌肉痉挛着，前端更是可怜兮兮的一抽一抽，这个样子明显就是要去了。

后穴被填的满满当当，前端的刺激，更是堪比登上极乐，可就在他想要射出来是，蓝曦臣却停止了手上的动作。

“你……”

江澄双手被绑，又被压在窗子上，整个受了控制完全没有还手之力，更不要说自己解决。

“嗯……我要……”

情迷意乱，得不到释放，他面色绯红咬着牙低声的说道。蓝曦臣在他颈部流连忘返，假装听不见那祈求，揉捏宠幸着那小红点，让他由挺立变得肿胀。

“想要么…”

声音性感迷人，沙哑的带着诱惑，像暗夜里蛊惑人的吸血鬼。

江澄弓着腰，后穴无休止的运动，让他紧绷住了腰身，那物件一直冲着敏感的那点，让他欲罢不能。

“要……啊……你…嗯…嗯慢点…哈……慢点…”

“快，我…我要…”

“要什么？”蓝曦臣把他翻了个面，让他正对着自己，直视着自己的目光：“宝宝乖，说出来，你要什么？”

尖牙利嘴的江律师早就被身下舒爽折磨的神志不清，最后的倔强抿着唇不愿说出来。

蓝曦臣便换着法子顶着那点，让那紧闭的艳红的唇再次张开，发出一声又一声惊喘。

“要…我要……要射出来！”

“乖，说出来就好了”蓝曦臣笑弯了腰伸手狠狠一捞：“等等我哦…”

欢爱后的办公室凌乱不堪，蓝曦臣打开了窗户，捡起散落一地衣服，有些苦恼这衣服上的东西要怎么解决？

看了一眼休息室的门，他淡淡一笑，反正也快公开关系了，江大律师留宿一夜，也不成什么问题吧？

小剧场：

魏无羡：聂兄？办公室没人啊？

聂怀桑：不可能，蓝总裁不可能跟我一样迟到了吧？

魏无羡：哦，原来你早上迟到了？扣工资扣工资，我要跟你大哥说！

聂怀桑：………QAQ

  
完


End file.
